This invention relates to movable partition or wall assemblies and associated methods of installing such assemblies, and more particularly assemblies and methods relating to free-standing partition systems capable of supporting shelving or other units attachable thereon.
In modern open-space office buildings it is frequently desirable to partition large spaces into comfortable, aesthetically pleasing, yet functional areas serving as individual and/or conference rooms, project areas and the like. The floor of such spaces often is uneven and not level. Yet to provide a uniform partition of prefabricated units requires a uniform, preferably level, reference on which to build. It is equally important that a wall assembly employed to partition such space be easily and simply installed, moved, and reassembled to facilitate changing space allocation requirements. Such a free-standing wall assembly preferably is adapted to accommodate shelving or other wall-mounted units. The assembly also should be capable of providing telephone and/or electrical service to each partitioned area, and be able to accommodate a variety of panel surfaces or configurations while providing a simple and pleasing assembly design appearance.
As an aid to an office space planner in designing for, and utilizing the space in a most efficient manner, the wall panel segments must be positionable, relative to adjacent panel segments, at a variety of angles. Similarly, deficiencies in space allocation or mistakes in a layout may be quickly identified and easily corrected, if the assembly layout can be viewed in position prior to mounting the upstanding wall panels on the underlying support structures. The latter function should be provided without hindering or adding to the normal assembly of the entire wall assembly.
To obtain the full utility of a movable wall assembly, however, installation, movement and reassembly of the assembly must be uncomplicated and efficient. A multiplicity of parts, difficult and intricate leveling procedures, frequently with wall panels in place, and reassembly securing techniques have contributed to problems encountered with past configurations.